Vehicle body repair shops have many different types of equipment for straightening and repairing vehicles bodies. For example, some stalls in body shops have large frame machines upon which a vehicle is loaded and which use hydraulic rams or other devices for pulling dents out of vehicles for straightening the frame of the vehicle. These frame machines are expensive and normally are used for extensive damage, rather than for small dents or the like. Other stalls in body shops have tie downs in the floor and floating posts having hydraulic rams thereon, which is a cheaper solution to the repair process, but not as efficient a process as the use of a frame machine.
Cost conscious shop owners realize how costly it can be to move vehicles which have only a small dent therein to a frame machine or to a stall with tie downs. The set up time is very slow in such stalls or frame machines and the high investment costs of such structures can best be justified only for larger jobs. Consequently, there is a need for a much less expensive, yet versatile approach for pulling out small dents in vehicles.